Handle with Care
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: Tyki wakes up after a good night's rest, only to find that a certain Moyashi is practically nude beside him, and being the gentleman he is, he can't bring himself to pass up this opportunity.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Handle with Care_

**Synopsis:** Tyki wakes up after a good night's rest, only to find that a certain Moyashi is practically nude beside him, and being the gentleman he is, he can't bring himself to pass up this opportunity.

**Rating:** _M_ - Some (barely there) smut, PWP and is basically AR.

**Theme:** Romance, and humor on Lavi and Tyki's behalf.

**Disclaimer:** Katsura Hoshino-Sensei owns D. Gray-man and all its characters, obviously; I do not _((why must the world be so cruel?))._ _If_ I did…you would find that I'd make Poker Pair an actual couple in the series. [It's not much, but I wrote this a while back and felt I might as well post it up now or never. Not much else to say, other than…please review? I would love to hear some feedback~.]

* * *

A lecherous grin split a Portuguese man's face, eyes flickering with mischievous joy.

His onyx eyes grazed over a practically nude, adolescent boy's body hungrily, mentally plucking off the remainder of the clothing obstructing his view of what he desired most at that moment.

Then again, it had been said youth's fault he had grown accustomed to sex at any time of the day he asked for it.

Reaching over to trace his fingers along the exposed expanse of creamy flesh, the ebony-haired man had to stop himself from doing so as a sense of realization struck him.

Allowing a heavy sigh to escape his lips, he looked to the right towards Allen, unable to rid himself of the longing he currently felt to wake him.

It was not that he had not already done so out of compassion or care for the boy's sleep; rather, it was because there were a myriad of ideas that had hatched in his mind that he was now uncertain as to how he would go about without putting him in a fowl mood. At least, one in which he would still be able to fool around with the boy.

Then, all at once, he finally decided on one of the many plans he had forged.

Waiting a few moments for the adolescent to flop around until he was facing him, the same gluttonous grin he wore earlier furled into a smirk.

Certainly, it would be a method he would rely on thereafter.

* * *

"Allen~ Allen, wake up~." An amused voice began to coo.

Said youth groaned in annoyance, as he soon found himself regaining consciousness of reality, profusely blinking as his pupils adjusted to their environment.

"Mmm. Just a little longer —" He had begun to whine, whence suddenly, he felt warm breath bat against his newly exposed nape.

Eyelids snapped open, revealing a pair of widened azure orbs that stared down at the beige bed sheets that he now was pressed against, confusion and somewhat anxiety flickering in his complexion.

"— What are you doing?" He inquired irritably, a marring frown tugging at his lips.

The ebony-haired man simply nuzzled his face against his thick thatch of silver hair, allowing the boy beneath him to feel the wide grin he wore.

"Taking what's mine." He modestly replied.

The younger boy grunted, as he attempted to push the older male off of his back (for he knew being in such a lewd position only brought forth lewd actions); he suddenly found himself mewling against the comforter and headboard that was situated before him.

"S-stop it…!" He warned, breathlessly.

It was in vain, of course, as the ebony-haired man continued his ministrations.

Lacing his left hand into the adolescent's silky locks, his right teasingly dragged itself down, tracing various figures along his bare back, before stopping when it reached the waistband of his boxers. He reached down, his lower body straddling but holding down the younger boy, as an experienced tongue nipped and sucked teasingly at the welcoming flesh, renewing the many love bites he had already created from the night before.

Suddenly, just as he had found that certain spot between Allen's jaw line and throat, his free hand slithered down into the only article of clothing that stymied his want to have him completely nude, as he reached forward in search of the hidden appendage.

"_Nnngh_…!" The adolescent whined, as he ruthlessly threw his head back, thus jerking it free from the older male's grasp as sky-blue orbs met onyx one's.

With another excruciatingly slow pump of his hand, the silver-haired youth bucked his hips against the man's hand, who smirked sardonically as he switched his weight on the boy, stopping him from creating any further friction that would cause him to release.

Immediately after he lost this privilege, the boy hissed as he glared at the ebony-haired man, frustrated.

"T-this isn't — _fgahh_! — fair…!" He pointed out, as he continued to cry out at the painfully light movements Tyki was making.

His smirk broadened.

"_Oho_, says the shounen who was complaining about my advances just now." He irreverently chimed.

Allen scowled, knitting his brows together as he shot Tyki as much of a glare as he could.

"_Ha-ha, very funny_." He icily mocked.

— In which he regretted speaking, shortly thereafter, as soon as the ebony-haired man lowered himself and situated his face against the throbbing area that he had brought to attention.

"Looks like I have to teach _shounen_ a lesson on manners, eh?" He nonchalantly spoke.

More to himself, considering how he blatantly ignored the silver-haired youth's pleas and exclamations of remorse and apology.

* * *

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding—_

"Hai, hai~ who is it~?" Tyki playfully inquired.

Seemingly, uselessly, as he promptly opened the door only to find an extremely familiar redhead, who exchanged a curious look with him.

"…Is Allen here? He told me he wanted to study together today." He explained, a warm smile gracing his features.

Tyki stood there for a while, pondering over what he should do, before opting on allowing the redhead in.

"I'll go wake him up. He's probably still asleep…" The ebony-haired man mused to himself.

Although, Lavi had managed to listen to his slightly incoherent muttering, quirking an eyebrow in response.

"Did he have a rough night?" He inquired, somewhat curiously as he set his book bag down on a coffee table before him.

Instantaneously, the Portuguese man answered him with a lecherous smirk.

"_Something_ like that." He drawled, content at the ambiguity he left the redhead with.

Proceeding to walking to their bedroom, he swiftly dodged a large pillow that was aimed at his head.

"TYKI MIKK, HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME?" Allen accused, lucidly frustrated and annoyed at said ebony-haired man.

Tyki, on the other hand, simply sent him a soft smile, as he leant against the doorframe.

"Why do you always feel so compelled to make up such lies? It was your idea to use all that frosting, so I don't know why —"

"URASAI! You're the one who consented with it!" Allen continued to refute, flustered a crimson red once more.

Abruptly, he found himself straddled once more by the ebony-haired male. Who wore a maniac grin, no less.

"_Oh_? Well, let's see if you react the same way again." He happily cooed.

"…Allen…?" Lavi called out quietly, sending a deadpanned stare at the exposed room down the hall from where he sat.

However, as soon as moans and cries of passion from the silver-haired youth reached his ears, he was swift in taking his leave, incredulous of what he had just heard.

At the least, it was nice to know that his friend was being taken care of by such a…thoughtful man, anyways.


	2. Accommodations

**Rating: **_T_ - Mainly fluff, handsy Tyki.

**Disclaimer: **Katsura Hoshino-sensei owns D. Gray-man and its characters; I solely us them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note: **I do want to apologize for how long this took, despite its short length. I've just been way too tired lately. The long-awaited, promised sequel. Feedback is always loved~.

* * *

Allen wasn't all that sure with the specifics of how his relations to the Portuguese had developed to such levels.

He groaned halfheartedly when said male caused the bed to dip as he slid underneath the covers, a grin that hadn't seemed to leave his face all day still there. Certainly, he didn't not enjoy his company; simply, he could be quite overbearing at times. Mainly, he would act overly possessive (especially now that Lavi was well aware they were going out). However, Allen wasn't going to complain about the rather endearing attention. At least not yet; he deserved to be coddled every so often his lover was willing to do so.

Except, he practically jumped out of bed when he felt the ebony-haired man unexpectedly kiss the back of his neck.

Frowning darkly into his pillow, the silverette sincerely tried to ignore the following shower of kisses to his bare back. He also tried holding in the string of curses he wanted to scream when Tyki suddenly nuzzled at the ends of his hair. He couldn't help the scowl marring his features when the older male pressed their bodies flush closer, and it was then Allen belatedly remembered that he always favored sleeping in the nude. Sadly, so did he.

But when his boyfriend insisted on nibbling on his earlobe, he decided enough was enough, and snapped.

Managing to turn around, even with Tyki's grip, Allen sent him an incredulous, irritated look, before saying, "What in the hell are you doing?"

Tyki countered the look with a lethargic expression, shrugging his dissension and faintly his lips twitched in amusement when he replied, "I believe it's called 'sex', shounen."

The silverette deadpanned, sighing heavily before shooting him another annoyed glance; regardless of the blush on his features. "No, _really_?"

Tyki either couldn't decipher sarcasm from speech or simply chose to ignore it, because he merely nodded his head before attempting to pull the silverette closer to him once more. Even then, Allen tried to fight him off, but gave in when Tyki managed to pull him on top of him. Glaring into chocolate eyes, Allen seemed unaware of how his blush had darkened deliciously across the bridge of his nose. Tyki sighed internally. Oh, if only he could lick it off…

"Tyki Mikk, damn it, stop that!" Allen roared, voice cracking near the end.

The ebony-haired man was distinctly confused, but realized his lover's reaction was brought forth when he actually did try to lick the boy's fluster off.

Grinning self-contently, he cupped Allen's head, forcing their mouths mere inches away, before whispering, "If you'd like, I could always fetch the whip cream."

The silverette visibly tensed, but Tyki caught how his blush turned crimson when he saw the youth faintly nod his agreement.

His grin grew in size, and he carefully rolled the boy to the side before hurrying along to the kitchen.

Tyki, contritely, could care less about the history of their relationship; he always preferred thinking ahead.


End file.
